


December 15, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile after she just defeated ten Metropolis villains.





	December 15, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile after she just defeated ten Metropolis villains and helped Amos with feeding Smallville farm animals.

THE END


End file.
